Dark Ages to Masquerade
For the most part, the Dark Ages rulebook and the Masquerade book fall in line with each other as far as the mechanics and rules go, but there are a few differences. Dark Ages: Vampire, being the newer release of the two rulebooks, has expanded descriptions and clearer rules that I find are easier to reference so, in most cases, this is the book that provides the best reference for rules queries. However, Masquerade has more material available and seems to be a much stronger setting so, as a general rule of thumb, whenever there is a discrepancy between the two settings, Masquerade rules override Dark Ages rules. There are a few specific notations listed below to also take into account: Abilities Archery *Characters that possess Archery in the Dark Ages retain it as a Secondary Ability when advancing to a Masquerade setting. Commerce *Commerce is applicable in a Dark Ages setting, but characters that advance to a Masquerade setting apply it to Finance instead and increase it as per Finance from that point forward. Hearth Wisdom *Dark Ages characters that possess Hearth Wisdom when advancing to a Masquerade setting may spend Experience equal to their rating in order to convert it to Science, reflecting an intentional focus on advancing their knowledge with the times. *Characters may not possess both Hearth Wisdom and Science. Characters that possess Hearth Wisdom may not invest in Science until they convert it from Hearth Wisdom. *Thematically, characters from the Dark Ages who advance into a Masquerade setting have not yet accepted the great changes of the world and do not understand the new scientific advances, viewing modern-day conveniences as magic and sorcerous items, until they convert it to Science. Legerdemain *Legerdemain is applicable in a Dark Ages setting, but characters that advance to a Masquerade setting apply it to Streetwise instead and increase it as per Streetwise from that point forward Ride *Characters that possess Ride in the Dark Ages retain it as a Secondary Ability when advancing to a Masquerade setting. Seneschal *This Ability is not used. Do not invest in Seneschal when making a Dark Ages character. Theology *Characters that possess Theology in the Dark Ages retain it as a Secondary Ability when advancing to a Masquerade setting. Backgrounds Herd *''This is the only case where Dark Ages overrides Masquerade''. Clans Followers of Set *There is a slight mechanical difference regarding the clan Weakness. Masquerade rules override Dark Ages. Disciplines Auspex *Include use from the Masquerade rules which include the ability to sense danger when Heightened Senses is active. Obtenebration *Include use from the Masquerade rules for Shadow Play which include the increased difficulty of ranged attacks while active. *Level 4 Masquerade rules of Black Metamorphosis are used instead. Serpentis *Level 5 Masquerade rules of Heart of Darkness are used instead. Paths of Morality/Roads *Masquerade rules override Dark Ages rules. *Auras are not used. *Blushing is done as per the Masquerade rules instead of Dark Ages. Specialties *Masquerade rules override Dark Ages rules. Specialties cannot be purchased with Experience Points. Keep the House Rules for Specialties in mind as well. Virtues *Masquerade rules are used where the alternate Virtues of Conviction and Instinct do not begin with the first free dot.